Street Fighter: Sakura & Friends: The Shotokan Collection
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Witness the crazy adventures of Sakura and her crazy antics with Karin and friends! This is a re-release of our Street Fighter themed stories focused around the Shotokan genre we have written over the years. Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again!
1. Introduction

**Story** : Street Fighter: Sakura & Friends: The Shotokan Collection  
 **Authors** : Time Master & Master Jin Sonata  
 **Written** : June 28, 2016  
 **Genre** : Humor  
 **Rating** : T (Mild Language, Cartoony Violence)  
 **Disclaimer** : We do not own Capcom or its perpetually hyper schoolgirl!

* * *

 **This is a collection of Street Fighter fics staring Sakura we have published on this site from several years ago. We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! In this collection you will find** :

 **Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club  
** (Fixed With Updated Dialogue & Condensed Chapters) **  
**Originally Published On February 26th, 2006

 **Sakura & Friends ****Shotokan** **School Adventures  
** (Fixed With Updated Dialogue & Condensed Chapters)  
Originally Published On December 8th, 2008

* * *

 **Please proceed to the next chapter for Part 1 of the first story:** **Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club** **!**


	2. Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club Part 1

**Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club Part 1**

* * *

 **"Welcome everyone to Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club! We are all here to idolize and worship the greatest guys to ever walk the face of the earth. So let's get this meeting started!"** Sakura cheers from upon a stage in front of thousands of female fans inside of a giant arena.

 _Meet Sakura, the spunky young Street Fighter with a heart of gold. She looks up to Ryu, the warrior who she takes after. One day she decides to take her love for Ryu and the other Shoto-Clones and create a worldwide fan club honoring those warriors._

The gargantuan mass of female fans scream and cheer after Sakura spoke those words.

 **"Okay! First order of business! Roll call!"** Sakura says excitingly, pulling out a very long list of names that stretched for miles.

From behind the stage, another girl was watching the event in secret.

 **"That stupid Sakura and her cutesy goody-two-shoe fan club. Well, I won't let her bask in all the glory!"** the girl schemes, wearing a wide grin on her face.

 _Now meet Karin, rival and archenemy to Sakura. This rich brat will flaunt her superiority in any way possible in hopes to ruin anything Sakura tries to do. This club is no exception._

Before Karin could start taking some sort of action, an enormous shadow looms over her from behind.

 **"Like, who are you and what do you want?"** Karin says as she turns around, only to be grabbed by the neck by a giant bouncer and thrown out the back door.

Back up front on stage, Sakura has somehow finished roll call.

 **"Right! Now let's continue on to the next order of business! Let me introduce the five Shoto-Cuties, who will be joining us later today!"** Sakura continues.

From behind her, five banners rolled down in front of the curtains on the stage. Each banner showed a picture of each of the guys featured in this club. They were: Sean, Akuma, Dan, Ken, and of course: Ryu! The fans cheered wildly to the point were security had to help restrain the girls from storming the stage and grabbing one of the banners for their own.

* * *

 **Introducing Sean**

 **"All right then, moving on! Next I'm going to tell you about my trip to Brazil where I first met the lovable, huggable Sean!"** Sakura continues as a large white projection screen suddenly appears from behind her.

 **"Lovable…and huggable? That girl is sick!"** Karin growls. This time she had found a way back into the arena, and was hanging high above the stage, suspended on a rope tied to a bar on the ceiling. She was dressed in all black while she surveys the entire arena with a pair of binoculars. **"Does she know all of the crap I went though to try and prevent her from finding Sean in the first place?!"**

At that time the lights dim and the film began rolling on the projection screen.

 **"Oh god…this brings back some awful memories…"** Karin growls as she looks on as the film plays.

 **Flashback In Brazil: Sakura's POV**

Sakura was wandering aimlessly through a dense and misty jungle.

 **"Geez, I can't see anything from down here. Maybe I should have let the pilot land the plane near the airport instead of diving out the side door over the middle of the jungle…on second thought…that Spanish pilot was kinda creepy with that mask and claw in all…"** Sakura says to herself as she continues to tread through the thicket.

Brushing through some giant plants and other tropical foliage, she eventually arrives in a swamp-like area where a small hut stood.

 **"Hey…I wonder if anyone lives here…"** Sakura says, before seeing something large and green wandered into view. **"Ack! A monster!"** she yells, scrambling up a nearby banana tree to hide.

That green beast was none other than Blanka. He yawns as he looked around for something to eat. He stops by the banana tree and slammed his fist into it hard enough hoping for some bananas to fall down, but instead he knocks Sakura down and catches her instead.

Sakura smiles nervously as Blanka examins her closely.

 **"Um…hiya…say…can you tell me how to get to Brazil's International Airport? I have someone I need to meet there…"** she says, smiling innocently.

Blanka set her down and points to the direction she needed to go. Sakura thanks him and was on her way again.

 **Back At The Arena**

 **"And there you have it! Afterwards, I met with Sean at the airport and asked him if he would visit us live today! And guess what he said!"** Sakura says excitedly, the entire arena cheering wildly as Sean himself stepped out from behind the curtains.

 **"Hmph…Sakura thinks she got through the jungles easy in all, but me? I nearly, like, killed myself trying to foil her plans!"** Karin says angrily, gritting her teeth.

 **Flashback In Brazil: Karin's POV**

 **"Ow ow ow ow OW!"** Karin shouts as she was trying to run from a horde of insects that were chasing her all through the jungles of Brazil. She heaves heavily as she looks up and finally finds Sakura. She looks very disheveled and had several bug-bite marks all over her body.

 **"No fair! I try to jump after her from the plane but the stupid parachute wouldn't work and what happens? I land right on top of a tree were the world's most dangerous insects reside! Damn she's pissing me off!** " she growls, her face now looking like a giant grape.

She stealthily follows Sakura all the way to the swamp where her she encountered Blanka and got direction to her destiny. Karin was about to continue her pursuit when Blanka notices her presence in the area.

 **"Hey! What's green and ugly doing? Why is he coming my direction….oh no! Eeeeeeeek!"** Karin screams from behind some shrubs as Blanka immediately pounces onto her.

 **Back At The Arena**

Karin shuddered.

 **"And since that event, that ugly green monster still thinks I'm his girlfriend!"** Karin says, rolling her eyes, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. **"STOP CALLING ME ON MY PHONE YOU GREEN FREAK!"** Karin yells at Blanka through her phone before hanging up.

Suddenly, the same bouncer who threw her out earlier flew up to her in a mini-helicopter.

 **"Uh...um...hello!"** Karin says nervously as the bouncer pulled out some giant sheers and cuts her rope, sending her falling down into a trap door that opened up on stage directly below her.

 **"Before we start interviewing out Shoto Idols, let's introduce the next one!"** Sakura says cheerfully, her fans chanting her name enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Introducing Dan**

 **"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…Dan!"**

The crowds cheer wildly as they anticipate Dan Hibiki appearance on stage.

 **Meanwhile Behind Stage**

Dan was walking behind the curtain, holding a mirror to his face, ready to step out and please the crows of girls before him.

Behind a few stage props was also Karin, who hid just out of view, plotting to screw up Sakura's club meeting for certain.

 **"That good for nothing Dan shouldn't even be here. What these girls see in him I'll never know…"** Karin mumbles to herself.

Taking a piece of string and tying it to a photograph of Dan she bought off the Internet, she leans over a slid it out in front where Dan could see it.

Dan stops and looks down at the photo of himself.

 **"What?! A photo of myself without my signature?! I'll save you, helpless self-portrait!"** Dan proclaims, shaking his fists at no one in particular. As he went down to grab it, Karin began pulling the string to make Dan chase after it. All the meanwhile, she pulls out a large club and prepares to whack Dan with it.

 **"Heheheheh, bye-bye Dan!"** Karin says evilly, as she prepared to swing the club when she saw her victim 's shadow in view.

 **WHAM!**

Karin swung as hard as she could when her target came upon her. Little did she knew, however, that it was not Dan she had just clubbed…

…It was that pesky Bouncer.

 **"…Oh no…"** Karin whines as she was grabbed by the neck and flung out the back door, sliding upside-down across the street along the way.

Back at the club, Dan was met with wide applause and screams from the all-female audience as the pink shoto-clone passes out signed autographs to everyone.

 **"Isn't he the greatest? But that's not all we have tonight! Get read to meet the next handsome, awesome shoto-hunk!"** Sakura announces to everyone with much enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for Part 2 of** **Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion**


	3. Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club Part 2

**Sakura's Shotokan Fan Club Part 2**

* * *

 **Introducing Akuma**

 **"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…the mysterious and enigmatic Akuma!"**

The crowd of girls cheers widely as Akuma in the flesh appeared before them on stage.

A bit of an odd moment for one person though, Karin was nowhere to be found.

Sakura gives Akuma a great big hug, followed by both of them taking a seat on stage for an interview.

 **"So tell us, Mr. Akuma, what do you do for a living?"** Sakura asks the evil shoto-clone.

"I live in isolation from the rest of the world, perfecting my deadly martial arts so that I may use them on unsuspecting victims," Akuma explains.

Sakura laughs nervously as she continues on to the next question.

 **"Do you have any rivalries with the other shoto-cuties?"** Sakura asks next.

"None at the moment…but if anyone thinks they are greater than me, I will crush them!" Akuma warns, shaking his fist.

 **"I see…"** Sakura responds, sweat-drop appearing on her forehead. **"Okay, last question: You have millions of fans just like the other guys here on stage. How do you live with the fact that you could be bombarded but adoring fans at any given moment?"**

Akuma grins evilly.

 **"I can merely send them away with my special technique: The Raging Demon!"** he boasts, laughing sinisterly.

Sakura smiles back nervously as she looks toward the audience.

 **"And there you have it folks!"** Sakura says in her normal cheery tone, the crowd joining in with her.

* * *

 **Introducing Ken**

 **"Introducing the next idol for all of you adoring fans…the rich and sexy Ken Masters!"**

The crowds cheer as Sakura announces the next idol. However, Ken fails to appear on stage.

 **"Huh?"** Sakura says, looking around for Ken to show up. **"Where…where is he? Is he not here?"**

 **Meanwhile At Some Beach In California...**

 **"Ah, this is the life, isn't it Ken?"**

Ken Masters was at the beach with Karin, both relaxing on some lounge chairs.

 **"Um…I guess so. Uh…tell me again why you invited me out to the beach today? I could have sworn I had somewhere to be…"** Ken says, looking at Karin.

 **"Nonsense! I just want you to enjoy yourself,"** Karin says with a grin as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Suddenly, Ken's fiancé, Eliza, came stomping toward them from behind.

 **"KEN! WHO'S THIS GIRL YOU ARE WITH?"** Eliza says in a huff.

Karin sits up and looks at Eliza. **"Who the hell are you? Whoever you are, go away, I'm busy spending time with Ken here, you know why? Because we're both rich,"** Karin says to her in a snooty tone.

The last thing you heard was Eliza's fist colliding with Karin's face.

 **An Twenty Minutes Later Back At The Club**

Ken walks onto the stage, where he is met with much applause from the audience.

 **"Sorry I'm late everyone. Guess I kinda lost track of my priorities,"** Ken says with a smile.

* * *

 **Introducing Ryu**

 **"Well folks, there is only one more person to introduce tonight! The legendary Street Fighter, the lone warrior, the best of the best, the one, the only Ryu!"** Sakura says excitedly.

The crowds cheer as Sakura announces the final idol.

 **Meanwhile Backstage...**

Ryu was backstage ready to step out onto the stage, when someone from behind approaches him and taps him on the shoulder.

 **"Yes?"** Ryu asks as he turns around.

 **CRACK!**

A mysterious man lobbed Ryu on the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold. After dragging Ryu's body and concealing it within the dressing rooms, the man steps out on stage.

 **Back On Stage**

Sakura turns around to see the mysterious man instead of Ryu appear on stage.

 **"Uh…who are you?"** Sakura asks.

The man revealed himself to be M. Bison.

 **"I am M. Bison, feared overlord of the world! I was hired to destroy Ryu and his shoto buddies! Now, prepare to die!"** M. Bison says evilly, charging up his psycho power.

 **"Oh no! We can't have that!"** Sakura says.

Just then, all of the Shoto guys stood up and approached M. Bison.

 **"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll take out the trash,"** Ken says, cracking his knuckles.

 **"It's time to show the world that my style is the best!"** Dan boasts.

 **"Die…"** Akuma growls to M. Bison.

 **"This should be fun!"** Sean says with a grin.

Before M. Bison could attack, Akuma zooms over to M. bison and performs his Raging Demon on him. After M. Bison dizzily got up from the attack, Sean rolled over to him and knocked him back down, beating him in the face a half dozen times. Dan then came and started taunting him. M. Bison got up angrily and attempted to Psycho Crush Dan, but was intercepted by Ken, who did his hurricane kick on M. Bison's face, sending the warlord to the back of the stage.

 **"Ugh…this isn't going as planned…"** M. Bison says dizzily.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from behind M. Bison.

He turns around…

 **CRAAAAACK!**

Ryu's fist collided with M. Bison's face as he did his Dragon Uppercut, sending M. Bison to fly up and crash through the ceiling and out of the building.

All of the Shoto warriors back to the stage.

 **"Wow, wasn't that awesome folks!"** Sakura cheers with glee. The audience was in a wild uproar from seeing their idols in action.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **"Dammit! Why why WHY?!"** Karin yells as she watches what happens from the back of the audience.

All in all, despite Karin's attempts to screw everything up, the meeting was a complete success.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the final story: Sakura & Friends Shotokan School Adventures, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	4. Sakura's Shotokan School Adventures

**Sakura & Friends ****Shotokan** **School Adventures**

* * *

 **Wrong Bus!**

" **Yeah! Anime-Con here we come!"**

Sakura, Karin, Ibuki, and Makoto stood outside by a bus transit center waiting for their ride to take them to Japan's annual Anime Convention. Sakura seemed pretty pumped on going, but the other girls didn't look quite as excited, as something was bothering them.

" **Hey, Sakura…are you sure this is the right bus to the convention? I mean…no one else is here but us,"** Ibuki asks as she looks around the vicinity.

" **Yep! I'm 110% percent sure that the bus will come right here!"** Sakura reassures the other girls.

" **I don't know…why am I getting the feeling that we're going to catch the wrong bus again?"** Makoto asks.

" **You mean when we got stuck on a bus full of convicted felons last month?"** Karin says, cringing at the thought.

" **Exactly my point. How the heck do you mistake a bus that has the words 'JAIL' painted on its side instead of 'MALL'?"** Makoto responds.

" **Only Sakura can goof up on something so obvious…kinda makes you wonder why we even hang out with her…"** Ibuki adds.

The four girls then watch as a city bus then rolls up to them and stops.

" **It's here! Let's go girls!"** Sakura squeals excitedly as she got behind all of the girls and began shoving them onto the bus.

Once on board, all of the girls stop and stare at the only five people on the entire bus: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Sean, and Dan.

Everyone other than Sakura, who was already on her way to find her a seat, looks at one another.

" **Uh…girls…you thinking what I'm thinking?"** Karin asks the others, not taking her eyes off of Sean, who had caught her eye.

" **This doesn't look like the bus to the mall…but…"** Makoto says, mesmerized by the sight of the handsome Ryu.

" **It seems like we've hit the jackpot after all!"** says Ibuki, now drooling over Ken.

The bus driver, who had happened to be Master Gen, turns around and speaks to the remaining girls.

" **Hey, you girls sit down already. We're leaving now. The Bamboo Mountain Wilderness: here we come!"** Master Gen says as he shuts the door and immediately flooring the gas pedal, causing the three girls to fly down the isles of the bus and collide into the back end.

The bus leaves the pickup site, and on the back read 'Gen's Shotokan Academy'.

* * *

 **A Headache of an Orientation**

A few hours later, the bus arrives near the edge of a forest far away from the city. After it had stopped, the bus doors open, and out of it first was Sakura.

"… **The forest? This really doesn't look like the Anime Convention…"** Sakura says, looking around as she scratches her head.

 **"We told you, that's because it isn't! Once again you've taken us to the wrong place,"** says Karin, stepping off the bus next.

" **What is this, some sort of camping trip?"** Makoto asks as he peeks her head out through one of the bus's windows.

" **I think we should ride this bus back to the city, we shouldn't be here. I think the hot guys on the bus did sort of distract us…"** Ibuki suggests.

" **That is too bad…because I'm not going back for at least three weeks."**

The four girls turn and look at the bus driver, Gen, who steps off of the bus next, followed by all of his shoto-disciples.

" **Wait, what do you mean you're not going back?"** Karin asks in question. **"We've got somewhere we need to be, and its not here!"**

" **Its just as I said. You are stuck. You can either call for a ride home, or you can stay with us for the time being,"** Gen tells the girls.

" **What are you going to be doing the whole time out here?"** Motoko asks.

" **I will be training these students in the wilderness for the next few weeks so that they can hone their fighting skills,"** Gen answers.

" **Hey girls? I think we should stay! I mean, we're fighters as well, this could actually be fun!"** Sakura says to the others.

" **Now hold on a minute!"** says Dan, who quickly ran up to his master Gen. **"We can't have wimpy little girls hanging out with us, they'll just slow us down!"** Dan complains.

" **What? You think us four are wimps?"** Karin says, stepping up to Dan, arms crossed.

" **Yeah! Just try to punch me with all of your might! I guarantee it won't hurt me a b-HWWWOOAAAAAAA!"** Dan suddenly screams as Karin punches Dan in the gut so hard it sent him flying backwards several feet, causing him to crash into the bus, and ultimately knocking it over onto its side. A now-dazed Dan lies behind the bus, completely out of it.

" **Hmph…that does it, I'm staying to show these guys how tough we are,"** Karin says, walking back to the other girls.

" **Yeah, count me in!"** Ibuki says in agreement. **"With no cell phones and the bus out of commission I guess we have no choice anyway."**

" **Same here!"** Motoko adds.

" **Yeah, that's the spirit!"** Sakura says, thrusting her fist into the air.

" **This is going to be a really interesting three weeks…"** Ken whispers to Ryu.

" **Indeed. I can't wait to train with them,"** Ryu responds with a smile.

* * *

 **Take A Hike**

After leaving the area where they were dropped off, Master Gen leads the party of guys and girls up the mountain to the site they would be training in for the next several weeks. Sakura, Ibuki, and Makoto followed behind Ryu, Ken, Sean, and Akuma all of them carrying some form of baggage.

Karin on the other hand hitched a ride on the back of Dan, who was carrying her, along with his and her luggage at the same time.

" **Come on, hurry up, we're falling behind. Giddy-up!"** Karin commands Dan, whipping him on the butt using a handheld whip made for horses.

" **Master! This isn't fair!"** Dan whines to his master, who was walking next to him the whole time.

" **It sure isn't, but you have to admit, this opportunity makes for a great warm-up exercise especially for you,"** Master Gen comments with a smug smile.

About halfway up the mountain, they decide to take a brief rest break. The students all find a place to sit and relax, while Dan collapses on top of himself.

" **What a bumpy ride, you suck!"** Karin says to Dan, sliding off of him as he fell.

" **This little walk was nothing, I can make it up the mountain and back down in no time if I wanted to,"** Makoto says to no one in particular, stretching her arms.

" **Heh, you sound pretty confident. You should really try it if you think you can,"** Ken says to her.

" **Only if you do it with me! I must see if your bulky muscles are actually doing you justice,"** Makoto responds.

" **Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"** Ken answers, raising an eyebrow.

" _ **Hmph…overconfident whelps…"**_ Akuma thought to himself.

" **Now now you two, there will be plenty of time for friendly competition when we reach the summit. Alri- hey, where is your friend?"** Master Gen asks the girls, noticing that Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Karin, Ibuki, and Makoto all stop and look at each other before looking around the vicinity.

" **I…uh...think I remember seeing your friend chasing after a small bunny rabbit a few minutes ago…"** Sean speaks out, pointing to an area off the trail back down the mountain.

" **What?! What was she thinking? Now someone has to go after her and bring her back!"** Ibuki says with a disgruntled sigh.

" **Someone? More like all of us. Come everyone, grab your equipment, time for your first challenge. All of us are going to split up look for their friend,"** Master Gen tells everyone.

" **Aaaawwwww!"** everyone groans in response except Ryu and Akuma.

" **Oh hell no! I'm riding this one out!"** Karin says, hopping back on top of Dan's back once again just as he got up. **"Let's go, pink-mule,"** she commands him.

" **Why me…?"** Dan groans.

* * *

 **Under The Stars**

It took several hours for the entire group to find Sakura, who had eventually wandered back down the mountain. By the time they reached the summit again, it was nearing midnight.

" **Damn I'm so tired! All this searching has really warn me out,"** says Karin, who had once again placed herself on the back of Dan as he carried all of her things turning the entire search.

" **S-s-s-shut up!"** Dan says, extremely exhausted and sweating so much that he left a trail of water behind him as he walked.

" **Sakura, will you please stay with us from now on?"** Ibuki tells her friend.

" **Um…okay!"** Sakura responds, giving her and innocent smile.

" **Whew…Master Gen? Doesn't all this hiking up and down the mountain count as our training for the day?"** Ken asks.

" **Hmm…I suppose so. We're near the training site, so you guys and girls can get a little rest until morning,"** Gen responds.

As they neared a small clearing at the top of a hill, they see an old wooden dojo before them. Gen walks toward it and then looks over his shoulder.

 **"Well, don't just stand there, pull out your sleeping bags. I'll be inside the dojo if you need anything,"** Gen says to them.

" **I require no sleep. I'll be elsewhere,"** says Akuma, leaving the others.

" **Hey wait a minute! You mean we're all sleeping outside? As in…not inside…as in…under the stars?"** Makoto sputters, not expecting this at all.

" **That's correct. I do it all the time, its not as bad as you may think,"** Ryu responds.

" **Ugh…"** all the girls say simultaneously.

After everyone had gone to sleep in their sleeping bags (except Dan, who was so tired, he fell out next to his), the guys managed to fall asleep, but the girls stayed awake.

" **Hey girls?"** Sakura whispers to her friends.

" **What?"** the others respond simultaneously.

" **Thanks for sticking with me through this,"** she says to them.

 **"…"**

Sakura sat up when she didn't hear a response from them.

" **Karin? Makoto? Ibuki?"** Sakura says to them and looks around.

After closer inspection, she eventually notices the other girl's facial expressions, which looked to be very frightened and disturbed.

" **Girls? What's wrong with you?"** Sakura asks again.

" **B-b-b-b-b-BEAR!"** Karin sputters, pointing at the large silhouette.

" **RAWR!"** the bear roars, quickly approaching the girls ready to attack.

Before the bear could get his way, Sakura zips up to the bear and gives it a huge hug.

" **Aaaw, look at the cute teddy bear! Aren't you just adorable?"** she says to it, cuddling and hugging it tight.

"… **What?!"** all the other girls says with a 'WTF' expression of disbelief.

" **Hruh?!"** The bear responds, not knowing how to respond to the situation.

" **Don't worry girls, I got it all under control!"** Sakura reassures them.

Karin, Makoto, and Ibuki look at each other and shrug before hesitantly lying back down to try and sleep.

At the dojo, Gen witnesses the whole event.

" **Hmm…that girl has spunk, I'll give her that. We'll see how she handles things tomorrow,"** he comments, stroking his beard.

* * *

 **Training and Beyond**

The group wakes up early the next morning. The males looked as if they got enough rest as they immediately rose and got themselves ready.

All of the girls however were out cold, still snoring as they only had about four hours of sleep, mainly due to the fact that Sakura's new bear-friend slept amongst them all night.

Master Gen steps out of the small temple he slept in during the night and approaches the campsite, immediately stopping by the girls who were still hibernating. He shook his head and heads over to the guys.

" **Boys…these girls may show some grind and someday may become capable fighters under my guidance. Do you still feel comfortable training with them for here on out?"** he asks them.

" **Of course, Master Gen. Whether man or woman, anyone can become great though practice and determination,"** Ryu responds.

" **Sounds fine by me. I always wanted to spar with a chick anyways,"** Ken responds with a nod of approval.

" **As long as I don't have to carry anymore luggage, otherwise…"** Dan says with a grumble.

" **I'm all for it. What about you, Akuma?"** Sean asks.

" **Hmph…they'll just get in my way,"** he says, clearly not amused by them at all.

Master Gen nods and walks back over to the sleeping girls.

" _ **Who knows…maybe someday you all will be able to hone your individual skills and make use of them in future fighting tournaments."**_ Gen says to himself, looking at Sakura in particular. **_"The age of youth can bring to light great expectations."_**

This was the first stepping-stone. The beginning of the molding and sculpting of future lady Street Fighters starts now.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! Check out our 50+ story library for more laughs!**


End file.
